


Dating The Babysitter

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Ukai knew that dating while taking care of his kid would be hard but Kei's babysitter is perfect and deserves all the dinner date promises in the world.(in which Tsukishima is Ukai's kid and Yamaguchi is Shimada's kid)[repost from 2014]





	Dating The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "nanny/single parent au"

"Thanks for letting me drop these two off early, Shimada just dumped his kid on me this morning and I got called in on an emergency and--"

Takeda laughs, cutting Ukai off. "And it's no problem, Ukai-kun. I'm happy to have them here as always," he says and smiles down at the two children tucked behind Ukai's legs. Tadashi was yawning and holding tight onto Kei's sleeve while Kei had his head pressed into the back of Ukai's thigh, a little too tired for life as well. "I'll put them on a futon so they can go back to sleep."

As Takeda coaxes the children from behind Ukai, Ukai checks his phone for any updates on whatever is going on at the family farm. "Jeez...this is probably the worst timing," he mutters. He puts his phone away so he can ruffle Kei's hair (he receives a sleepy but ever indignant "Daaaaaaaad" from him, to which Tadashi responds with "Keeeeeei") before Takeda takes them to the guest room to tuck them into warm blankets and soft pillows for a second chance at sleep.

Ukai waits by the door until Takeda wanders back. "I thought you had to hurry?" Takeda muses, and Ukai scratches the back of his head as a blush blooms on his cheeks.

"Yeah well, I, uh...wanted to know if you knew another nanny 'round here...who could watch the kids on short notice..." he asks, and Takeda knows better than to even consider taking offense to it.

He smiles up at Ukai. "I didn't realize you wanted to go to dinner so soon! Would Shimada be able to watch over them tonight? He did apparently leave Tadashi with you without warning."

Ukai groans. "Alright, he technically  _did_  text me about that and I  _apparently_  responded, but I don't remember and, yeah, I could probably get him to take Kei for a while when he picks up Tadashi later," he says, half-pondering and half-stress rambling. He runs his hand over his hair and takes off his headband just to smooth it back over his hair. "Those boys are just going to spend all day together at this rate, but I don't have another morning off for a long time, so..."

Takeda sighs. "I told you we could just do lunch--"

"No way! I'm taking you to dinner! And you can, I dunno, stay at my place tonight...the kids don't have school tomorrow so Kei could sleep over at Shimada's, or--"

Takeda, his face lit up red at the suggestion, gets on his tip toes and kisses Ukai's mouth, his hands resting on his shoulders and giving them comforting rubs. He slides off Ukai's lips and smiles at him. "You're stressing yourself out too much. It's fine, we'll figure it out," he hushes, "Also, as much I'd like to stay the night, I have a medical appointment tomorrow morning so I couldn't stay overnight anyway."

Ukai sighs and drops his head down on Takeda's shoulder. "Dating with a kid is harder than I expected it to be," he grumbles, "but I guess that's what I get for dating his nanny, huh?"

Takeda pats Ukai's head. "Sure looks like it. But it's not all bad, honestly; I get to see you everyday!"

An annoying jingle interrupts the charmed laughter that comes from Ukai, and is soon replaced with a muffled curse and Ukai glaring at his phone. "Shit--okay, look, I gotta go! I'll see you later and then later again maybe!" he says way too fast for Takeda to catch all the way, but Takeda does catch the kiss deposited quickly onto his lips before Ukai barrels out the door, phone held to his ear. Takeda sighs fondly at him from the doorway, and is too in small bursts of bliss to care much that the sun has barely risen.

"So when are you gonna marry my dad?" Kei suddenly gripes behind Takeda. Takeda nearly jumps out of his skin and he turns to see that Kei has, indeed, wandered out of the guest room (and Tadashi's clingy clutches) and probably saw the last bit of Stupid Adults In Love exchange.

Takeda groans and tries to usher Kei back to bed while he contemplates how to explain to Ukai that Kei does, in fact, know that they're in some kind of relationship that has the marriage question tied to it.


End file.
